parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 12 - At the Pub
(Cut to the waterfront. Pikachu is sitting on the pier, looking down below him as Ash whispers to him softly.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (whispering, from o.c.) Stay, Pikachu, stay. (The camera pans downward, and we see Ash is disguised as a sailor, wearing a fake moustache, a magenta sweater, a blue jacket, matching hat, and trademark hat with a black visor, and shiny black shoes, and is approaching the front door to a pub called "The Rat Trap".) *Brock/Dawson: Uh, Ash? (Ash pulls out a cigarette, intending to look at home in the pub.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Come, come, Brock. (Brock is heard from behind the pier column.) *Brock/Dawson: I feel utterly ridiculous. *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (from o.c.) Don't be absurd. You look perfect. (Brock steps out in pirate disguise, with a lavender bandana, a gold hoop earring on his right ear, a black eye patch, a lavender-and-mauve striped shirt that is much too big for him, navy blue pants, and shiny black shoes. He keeps trying to roll up his sleeves, with no luck. *Brock/Dawson: (incredulously) Perfect? Perfectly foolish! (Ash shushes him as he opens the door. It certainly is a seedy pub, where clearly every lowlife in London has gathered. The Badniks are all smoking, playing poker, or drinking at the bar. Some are even passed out from the amount of alcohol they've drunk.) (A 10-year-old boy with yellow skin and blue hair, wearing red glasses, a lavender T-shirt, red shorts, and matching shoes, named Milhouse van Houten, is playing the piano as a black crow with an orange beak and feet and purple bags under his eyes, wearing a yellow straw hat, named Jeremy, is onstage juggling three balls while tap dancing.) (At one table, there is an African-American woman with black hair that was held in a ponytail and brown eyes, wearing a yellow dress with rolled-up sleeves and matching slippers. She also wears a white apron over her dress. She is also carrying a tray of beer mugs. Her name is Tiana, the barmaid.) (Tiana is tickling Arms under his chin, but when he puckers his lips for a kiss, she punches him so hard he flies from his chair.) (Ash strikes his match against the wall and lights his cigarette.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (whispering) Brock...(blowing out a smoke ring) stay close and do as I do. (At the bar, there is an African-American man with dark brown hair and amber eyes, wearing a creamy shirt with rolled-up sleeves, a tan waistcoat, matching pants, a brownish-gray newsboy cap, a red necktie, and brown shoes. His name is Naveen, Tiana's boyfriend and bartender.) (Naveen is cleaning a mug and looks to Ash and Brock as they approach.) (Ash signals him for service as he walks to a table. Brock copies his movements, though his seem to be a little more exaggerated.) (Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts (the three main Badniks) are eyeing them suspiciously. A knife suddenly lands at the floor in Brock's path, and he stumbles back, knocking Rouge the Bat's chair forward.) *Brock/Dawson: Ah! Oh I do beg your pardon, Madam. (Obviously in on the prank, she blows her cigarette smoke in his face, making him cough.) *Brock/Dawson: Quite unintentional, I assure you. (coughs) (Rouge, Humpty, and Davy Sprockett laugh at his coughing as she returns to her poker game.) *Brock/Dawson: (angrily) How impertinent! *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (whispering) Remember, Brock. We're low-life ruffians. *Brock/Dawson: Well, I was until that... (Ash shushes him as they take their seats. Brock gives a haughty nod at Rouge.) (Onstage, Jeremy has nearly finished his dance.) (Milhouse is getting nervous seeing the unhappy faces of all the Badniks.) (Jeremy finishes, and catches his balls in his hat and bows, apparently very surprised to hear the applause coming from Brock; the rest of the pub boo the cephalopod and quickly drown him out.) *Nelson Muntz/Lowlife: Get off, you black-feathered bum! (Jeremy quite literally runs for his life offstage as food, knifes, bottles, and darts are thrown towards him.) (Tiana comes up to Ash and Brock's table.) *Tiana/Barmaid: What's your pleasure, honeys? *Brock/Dawson: (in normal voice) Uh.. I'll have a dry sherry with... oh perhaps a twist of- (Ash has clamped his hand over Brock's mouth, and has adopted a tough-guy accent to cover up his associate.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (in a pirate's voice) Two pints for me and my shipmate. Oh, and by the way. We just got into port. We're looking for an old friend of mine. Maybe you know him. Goes by the name...of Giovanni! (At the mention of "Giovanni", Tiana gasps, as well as several Badniks and Milhouse. They stare at Ash in shock as the Tiana recovers from her shock, clearly unwilling to admit her knowledge of the criminal mastermind of Team Rocket.) *Tiana/Barmaid: I, uh...never heard of him. (Brock is nervous at all the stares, but Ash seems to be pretty pleased with the reaction he got.) Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts